


Selfish

by misslenabrooke



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Luci Needs Therapy, lots of cussing because luci's like that and so am i, yours truly can't write but she does anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: After all they'd been through and all Luci had sacrificed, surely it was't selfish of him to consider Bean & Elfo to be his mortals. Or to wish Elfo would stop pouting and be grateful to be alive. It wasn't selfish at all!Right?These mortal idiots made Luci soft, and they'll certainly be the death of him.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie & Luci (Disenchantment), Luci & Elfo (Disenchantment)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> So this started by me listening to Grenade by Bruno Mars and wanting to write gay Luci angst. But I can't talk about these losers without Bean in the equation, so now you're free to interpret the relationships here however you like. (I personally only ship Luci & Elfo, but no hard feelings if you ship other combinations of the trio)
> 
> Also, surprisingly fun making a demon have an internal crisis.

Luci had a lot on his mind. For one, Dagmar was off her rocker thinking Bean would ever stoop as low as the former queen had! A shame that such a vile monster would dare call herself Bean's mother. Sure, Bean ended up killing quite a few people these past few months, but it was never on purpose! And to be fair, Hansel and Gretel _did_ deserve it.

But Luci wasn't too surprised. After all, Cloyd & Becky sent him to corrupt Bean's soul. Only makes sense for their sister to be evil as well. Pfft, like Luci planned on telling one of his closest friends (a word that still felt foreign) that her evil aunt & uncle sent him her way.

No, there was something else on the demon's mind as well. It was the way Elfo acted on the boat. It awakened a sort of primal rage in Luci.

_You little shit! You don't even know the beginning of what I did to save your ungrateful ass! I get you're 'upset' or whatever over Bean saving her mom first, but for fuck's sake Elfo that's her mother. But I've been around for centuries as a lowly subdemon. Do you have any IDEA how we actually rank in hell? At the very bottom. I gave up the ability to be anything more than a subdemon, even my own immortality, just to bring you back! At least Bean knows how to be grateful._

There were many things Luci left unsaid back on the boat. After all, Elfo being a miserable little fucker wasn't as big a situation as the one in Dreamland. But damn, was it insufferable. Luci, being the demon he is, obviously knew full well what hell was like. Just not how much it fucked up mortals, they don't thrive off of misery and mayhem. Pretty easy to forget sometimes.

Luci was definitely grateful to have Elfo alive again, but some sick part of him missed his innocent nature. The very feeling made Luci cringe. That was the Elfo who used to annoy the shit out of him, now he misses it! Ugh. Stupid mortals making Luci sentimental. Maybe this is what hell felt like to them.

He tries not to focus too hard on how soft his stupid mortals made him since their first meeting. It made him sick. But it was confusing more than anything. Why didn't Luci completely hate it? How were his greatest memories most of the ones where Bean and Elfo were by his side?

Wait, he's supposed to be there for Bean. Luci made it his own personal mission to look after her. How that would make Cloyd & Becky react, he didn't know. Oh well, he'll cross that bridge when they get to it. But still, why did Luci feel like Bean and Elfo were the ones by _his_ side?

 _Come on. You're a demon! Of course you consider them your mortals, you're selfish._ That nagging voice in his head told him.

 _No._ He told his inner critic. _Fuck off._ _Don't you think I know that?_

It was a fact that Luci was selfish. But when it came to his friends, it was something he refused to believe. Where would they be now in his absence? Elfo, probably back in hell. Bean, probably with a crown bolted into her head and imprisoned by her Maruvian family. It wasn't selfish for Luci to know they needed him!

 _Right?_ **_Right?_**

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is misslenabrooke! I've been talking about Disenchantment on there nonstop lately.


End file.
